


狭缝

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	狭缝

恭喜你啊，我的王浩。

KZ赢下了这场比赛，离开的时候，李相赫一个人走在通道上，韩王浩转头看见那个人走得落寞，如果是以前自己可能早已经追上去了，现在的腿好像挂了铅一样，他只能看着他消失在自己视线内。  
那晚韩王浩一晚难眠，回到宿舍的时候大家都雀跃欢呼，唯独自己好像有点融不入里面，他会和大家一起打闹，可是脑海里一直浮现李相赫走的画面。他回了房间洗了个热水澡，手机在洗漱台上抖动，有两条未读短信。  
韩王浩打开短信的时候已经是回到床上睡下的时候了。

“这几天有空的吧”  
“我在公寓等你”

李相赫坐在回宿舍的车上时，听着kkoma叹了几口气，看了看网上的一些评论，最后实在是看不下去才把网页删掉。他翻了翻自己的通讯录，想找人聊聊现在的心情却找不到一个合适的人。他最后将界面落在韩王浩的号码上。  
他应该在和队友庆祝吧。  
不知不知觉你已经离开这里两个月了。

李相赫最后发了两条短信过去给他，其实他不知道对方会不会回复他，但等他准备关机静静的时候，对方回了个好给他。  
见面那天，韩王浩和李相赫很早就出了门，从各自基地到公寓还是有一段距离的。外面很冷，两个人都怕被人认出来，坐车的时候都戴上了口罩。在别人眼里他们可能还是Faker和Peanut。但是他们却不认为，他们今天只做自己，李相赫和韩王浩。李相赫租的房子在顶楼，一层有两户，不过隔壁一直都没有入住，所以李相赫算是包了整层楼。房子里面布局很简单，房东出租时配备的家具，和两个房间。李相赫唯独对最尽头的那个房间最用心，那里是他和韩王浩快乐的天堂。  
韩王浩轻车熟路地进了房子落了锁，放了书包在沙发上，他看见尽头的房间关着，就知道李相赫已经到了。韩王浩小心地开了门又关上，轻悄悄又落了一道锁。房间里的黑色窗帘全部落下，不透出一点光，李相赫今天还是穿着他的必备白T，正倚着沙发看着电视，电视的光打在李相赫脸上更白了。他在看前天他们的比赛。韩王浩就站在不远处看着他，真是好看的人。

“不过来吗”李相赫暂停了节目，韩王浩一边走一边脱掉自己的大衣，走到李相赫身边就坐在他大腿上，他搂住李相赫的脖子，轻轻咬住他的耳垂  
“今天这么急”  
“想哥了”  
李相赫推开他一小段距离，黑暗里他依稀看得见韩王浩垂着眼睛，目光在和自己的交汇。可能是上一年那一整年培养出来的中野默契，竟然在接吻上也会同步。一番缠绵的亲吻过程中，不断有黏腻的水声。韩王浩被亲吻着时放倒在沙发上，透过电视的光线他看见床单换成了红色的丝绒。

“哥换了床单”  
“嗯，今天想看红色的”

韩王浩以为李相赫布置这个房间时，主色调除了黑色不会再有其他的颜色，一个红色突然成为整个寝室最格格不入的一个角色。韩王浩的小腿不断攀上李相赫的腰，在腰上假装无意地摩擦。  
“为什么呢哥”  
“我记得你来SKT的时候，官宣照你穿着红色队服”  
“你最适合这个颜色了”

好像的确是这样的，那时候韩王浩的官宣照出来，连kkoma都赞不绝口，说这么多个儿子里面就韩王浩拍得最光彩夺人。  
李相赫放下了韩王浩的小腿，轻车熟路地拉开了他的裤链把他的所有裤子脱个精光，又帮他卸下了毛衣，留下一件和自己一样的衬衫。  
“我们很久没有在这里玩了”  
“王浩一定很想这里吧”  
韩王浩点了点头，他期待李相赫的下一步。见李相赫今天动作这么缓慢，韩王浩扭了扭自己身体在像在抱怨。

“嘘，我们有一整天”  
“不急”

说罢李相赫在隔壁掏了个口枷给韩王浩戴上，将人放在自己大腿上，架开他的腿。大腿一下子暴露在空气中，韩王浩很快就起了反应。李相赫握住韩王浩颤巍巍的阴茎，又开始播放起了节目，一边在帮韩王浩撸动。韩王浩的手往后缠住李相赫的脖子，这个体位足以让李相赫在他脖子上疯狂亲吻，他舔过韩王浩的锁骨，引得韩王浩本来低声呜咽的声音突然放大音调。李相赫的手也没有停下来，他撸动时时不时在对方的囊袋上捏一下。唾液在空中坠落，晶亮淫靡滴落在衬衫上。

“我们的王浩，长大了”  
“摄影师真的是很好，给了很多镜头给我们的王浩”

这是正好切播到王浩，黄毛脑袋随意地摇晃，嘴里又不知到喃喃什么。  
韩王浩很容易就硬了起来，感觉准备要射出来的时候，李相赫竟然堵住了他的龟头。  
干什么……操……  
“这么快射出来，哥都还没开始呢”

李相赫又在不断搓捻他的乳头，看着它们渐渐变得深红变得直立。韩王浩憋得难受眼睛发红，感觉天内的血液在快速涌动，别人眼中的乖乖小孩现在他现在脑子里满是粗口，他看着电视屏幕，同样看着自己的性器不断坚硬起来。  
李相赫毫无征兆地扯开他的口枷，将他转过身子和自己接吻。李相赫牵着他去到床上，脱掉自己裤子时又顺手将对方的衣服扯掉。果然他适合红色，韩王浩的肌肤白得如婴儿一般，在红色的映衬下更诱人，每一寸肌肤都像是毒苹果，在吸引着李相赫过去采摘，可口诱人红艳欲滴。  
李相赫开了一盏灯，又放下天花顶垂吊的一根丝带。韩王浩自觉地抬高了自己的手，李相赫奖励式地在他脸颊下亲了下。

“我的王浩，听话了”

韩王浩跪在床上，双手被吊着，在头顶微弱灯光的照射下更像是被人放在神坛的祭品，但是在李相赫眼中，他现在更像是在博物馆招人观看的珍品。  
“我们玩个游戏，闭上眼睛”  
“在我还没有说睁开时如果你睁开了，你就输了”

韩王浩闭上眼，全身裸露，所有的毛孔都在肆意张开，不等下一秒来临韩王浩感受到一簇毛绒在身上游动。  
“记得我们之前说过的吗，如果你不喜欢，你可以喊停”  
李相赫手拿的手杖，一边是毛绒球一边是鞭梢。绒球在乳头走动的时候韩王浩的身体追随着球，乳头由粉红变得深红，它成大几十倍快感和羞耻。绒球顺着肌肤滑落到阴茎。  
他妈的……

韩王浩脑子已经没有了理智，也不管李相赫叫自己忍着不让着射的事了，它已经在哭泣，粘稠的眼泪在鬼头缓缓流出。  
“game one lose”  
“我们王浩真是急啊”  
韩王浩的手紧紧抓着绑着的丝带，呼吸开始变得不顺畅，在毛球离开自己的一瞬间自己竟然满身空虚。李相赫换了另一边，在韩王浩的臀部打转了一下，出乎意料的是精致的鞭梢打在了臀部。韩王浩在感受后部的丝痒，他没有感受到疼痛，反而带着小串颤栗，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。李相赫攀上了韩王浩的身体。

“我舍不得打下去”  
“王浩是用来疼的”  
李相赫在他耳吮吸的同时松开了绑住的手，一下子将韩王浩放倒在床上。李相赫倒了一点润滑剂在手上，将韩王浩身子翻过来。韩王浩也很配合地抬高了自己的臀部，脊背下陷。李相赫先探进一根手指。

“我多久没有和王浩做了”  
“两个月了吧，最近那次就是你去KZ的前一个晚上”  
说着又探进了一根，速度瞬间变快令韩王浩大声呻吟。  
“那天晚上，王浩是不是觉得还不够”  
韩王浩闷哼，慢慢摇了摇头。  
“再……多一点”  
“哦？已经两根手指了”

李相赫慢慢探入第三根手指，哪怕此刻在暖气下大汗淋漓，听着韩王浩一声声浪叫，对此，他很开心。  
当手指出来的时候，韩王浩的手死死抓住了床单。  
李相赫希望韩王浩羞耻的乞求。  
他想要更多。

李相赫继续刚刚的后入，将自己早已勃起的阴茎慢慢推入韩王浩最深处。电视上正在重播着那天的比赛。屏幕上依旧是Faker和Peanut在召唤师峡谷各自为王，但在Play room，只有一对淫荡情人寻欢作乐。韩王浩在将他十八岁时做过的春梦尽数实现，而李相赫也在和他最喜欢的，心中的冠军猫进行一场性爱。快感在韩王浩的脊柱不断攀升，但他却不甘于就此缴械，他还往李相赫小腹撞，每一个撞击都完美集中那一个敏感的点。李相赫觉得韩王浩在故意收缩着自己的肉穴，每一个发狂般的撞击都令到他发疯。  
最后他们在翻身时，两人浊白的液体被动作带出，留在床上，一片鲜红上染上了刺眼的白液，一片狼藉。  
两个人躺在床上看了S7 SKT的一场半决赛。

“我当时挺害怕的，我当时竟然有一刻怕输了”  
韩王浩说着往李相赫的身体里缩了缩。  
不过那次在开局前，kkoma刚离开，李相赫就握住了韩王浩的手。  
“别怕”

走的时候韩王浩说想喝年糕汤，李相赫就陪他去KZ基地附近的一家店。两个人专门挑了个并排坐的座位，李相赫在桌子下揉了揉韩王浩的手，又亲吻了他的手背  
“疼了吧”  
韩王浩摇摇头。 

两个人就只在在床上耗了半天solo，韩王浩不断抱怨怎么时间过得这么快。  
李相赫刚送到韩王浩到基地楼下的时候，准备回头截一辆出租车回去基地。韩王浩又兴冲冲跑出来，一下子跳到李相赫身上。  
“虽然我已经在KZ了，我们还是对手了”  
“但是哥和SKT，一定要加油啊”  
李相赫抱紧了怀里的人。

“会的”


End file.
